Semua Karena Sandal Jepit
by helena henley
Summary: AU, OOC — "Sumpah, Hinata. Kau makan apa sih? Tubuhmu kecil tapi beratmu seperti seorang ibu-ibu—berhenti mencekik leherku atau kujatuhkan kau di sini!" — sasuke/hinata.


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto  
**Rate **: T (tapi kayaknya kalo ditaro di K juga aman-aman aja)  
**Author**: helena henley  
**Warning**: bahasa campur aduk, OOC, AU, _typo_(s) maybe, ejaan belum benar, dun like dun read...

* * *

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semua Karena Sandal Jepit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SIAL," gumam Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendecih sebal, matanya mencari-cari keberadaan sandal jepitnya, namun nihil.

_Masa gue pulang pake satu sandal jepit doang?_ si Uchiha bungsu mendecih sebal, lagi. Seharusnya ada sepasang sandal jepit biru tua di sana, tapi Sasuke hanya menemukan satu yang sebelah kiri.

Ke mana perginya sandal yang sebelah kanan?

Malam itu, Sasuke sudah menunaikan ibadah sholat tarawih dan memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di masjid bersama sang _aniki_ untuk tadarus.

"_Otouto,_ kenapa gak langsung pulang?" Itachi bertanya. Dalam balutan baju koko warna cokelat dan kain sarung yang serasi, Itachi jadi incaran nomor satu para ibu-ibu di Kampung Konoha untuk dijadikan menantu suatu hari nanti. Beberapa ibu-ibu cekikikan sendiri di balik tangan mereka kala Itachi lewat.

"Sandal gue yang sebelah kanan ilang," jawab Sasuke.

"Ooh," Itachi mengangguk-angguk paham. "Sudah dibilangin supaya nyimpen sendalnya di tempat yang aman, tapi elu-nya _ngeyel_. Anak-anak di kampung sini kan pada nakal-nakal, entah di mana nasib sandal lu yang sebelah kanan."

Sasuke hanya bisa menonton ketika Itachi berjalan ke pohon jambu terdekat. Tangan pemuda itu terjulur untuk menggoyang-goyangkan dahan. Tak lama kemudian, sepasang sandal jepit jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi.

"Tiru gue, makanya," Itachi menyeringai. "Gue duluan, ye. _Baibai_."

"Hn." Sasuke cuma bisa manyun.

Itachi pulang, dan Sasuke merasa kalau dia benar-benar sendirian. Dia sudah terbiasa sendirian. Tapi, sendirian dan gak bisa pulang dengan alas kaki yang cuma sebelah... itu membuat Sasuke merasa ia bagai diisolasi dari dunia luar.

Sambil mencari sandal sebelah kanannya, Sasuke melemparkan umpatan-umpatan pada anak-anak kecil—rentang umur empat sampai enam tahun—yang ikut orangtuanya tarawihan. Anak-anak itu, bukannya tarawihan tapi malah bikin aliansi sama mereka-mereka yang seumuran. Ujung-ujungnya, kalian bisa nebak sendiri deh mereka ngapain. Teriak-teriak, saling kejar-kejaran, yang anak-anak cewek ngumpul dan bikin forum gosip, main petak umpet, sementara mereka yang lebih dewasa lagi konsen-konsennya beribadah.

Anak-anak itu juga usil banget dan seringkali bikin onar. Salah satunya: ngumpetin sandal jepit para jemaah.

Seperti nasib Sasuke saat ini.

Pemuda itu lagi muter-muter di sekeliling masjid, mencari sandal jepitnya, sambil berharap ada keajaiban di mana dia bakal bertemu lagi sama sandalnya.

"Selalu gini tiap tahunnya..." keluh Sasuke. "Resiko punya wajah tampan."

Sasuke selalu kehilangan sandal jepitnya setiap tahun kala Ramadhan tiba. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sih, ia bisa bertahan. Karena pada akhirnya, Sasuke bisa nemuin sandalnya dan pulang ke rumah dengan hati riang. Kejadian yang paling parah itu pas shalat Idul Fitri tahun lalu, di mana penggemarnya yang gila mencuri sandalnya, sepasang lagi!

Tapi, syukurlah saat itu Mami Mikoto datang menyelamatkan. Secara ajaib dia muncul sambil bawa sepasang sandal di tangan. Sasuke—tanpa curiga darimana Mami Mikoto ngedapetin tuh sandal—langsung aja berpikir kalau itu sandal merupakan bantuan yang secara misterius turun dari langit. Maka Sasuke langsung memakai sandal tersebut dan pulang ke rumah dengan hati bahagia bersama keluarga.

Nah, sekarang mau mengharapkan bantuan dari siapa?

Kelihatannya seperti hanya tinggal Sasuke saja yang berada di masjid ini.

Mami Mikoto dan Papi Fugaku langsung pulang begitu selesai tarawih. Itachi... yah, mana peduli dia soal Sasuke yang kehilangan sandal? Sasuke juga merasa dirinya salah sih, karena tadi waktu mereka sampai di masjid, Itachi menasehati Sasuke supaya menyimpan sandalnya di tempat yang aman... namun Sasuke tidak mendengarkan.

Karena Sasuke kira, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, walaupun sandalnya hilang, kalau dicari pasti ketemu lagi.

Sasuke mengakui, bahwa kemampuan anak-anak nakal tersebut dalam menyembunyikan sandal orang patut diacungi jempol.

Tapi takdir sudah digariskan. Sasuke tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan sandalnya. Melainkan dengan si Hyuuga Hinata, cewek paling pemalu seantero Kampung Konoha.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum lega. Selesai sudah tadarusnya untuk hari ini. Gadis berambut indigo itu membuka mukena dan melipatnya dengan rapi. Gadis itu ingin sampai di rumah sebelum malam beranjak makin larut. Sesampainya di rumah, ia ingin mengerjakan PR sambil makan cemilan apapun yang Kaa-san buat untuk hari ini.

Pikiran Hinata menebak-nebak cemilan yang Kaa-san buat. Setiap tebakan membuat senyum di wajahnya merekah. Namun senyum itu langsung hilang, secepat kedipan mata, ketika Hinata mendapati sandalnya hilang.

Sandalnya yang sebelah kiri hilang.

Hinata panik, dan mencari-cari keberadaan sandal kirinya yang berwarna lavender dan bermotif bunga-bunga tersebut, namun nihil.

Bagaimana ia akan pulang tanpa sandalnya yang tidak lengkap...? Mana mungkin Hinata akan pulang melompat dengan satu kaki. Langsung pulang saja juga tidak mungkin, Hinata tidak mau ambil resiko dimarahi Kaa-san karena kaki kirinya kotor.

Hinata juga tidak mau ambil resiko kakinya menginjak batu tajam, atau tertancap paku atau pecahan kaca.

"Ukh... bagaimana ini?" Hinata bergumam.

Maka Hinata pun mulai mengelilingi sekitar masjid untuk mencari sandalnya. Sejak awal, Hinata tahu lebih baik untuk menyembunyikan sandal jepitnya di tempat yang aman, jauh dari jangkauan anak-anak nakal Kampung Konoha yang seringkali menyembunyikan sandal orang-orang. Namun, tadi Hinata datang terlambat ke masjid—salat Isya hampir dimulai—sehingga ia tidak sempat menyembunyikan sandalnya.

Dirinya hampir putus asa, ketika ia hampir selesai mencari di sekeliling masjid namun tidak menemukan keberadaan sandalnya. Saat Hinata menghela nafasnya frustasi, menghentakkan kakinya di tanah kuat-kuat, ia menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Seseorang itu berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Melihatnya membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah, karena malu, dan Hinata tak ingin berpikir sudah berapa lama seseorang itu berdiri di sana.

"A-ah, Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Hinata. "Kehilangan sandal juga?"

.

.

.

"Hn," Sasuke merespon pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata. Oh, _great_. Ia terjebak bersama Hyuuga Hinata yang satu nasib dengannya juga. Sandal mereka sama-sama hilang. Bedanya—Sasuke memandangi Hinata dari atas sampai bawah—Hinata kehilangan sandal kiri, ia kanan.

"Tidak ketemu juga?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"_E.. e-etto_, Sasuke-_kun_ mau ke rumahku? Um... rumah kita searah, bukan? Aku bisa meminjamkan sandal Neji-nii-san. Rumah Sasuke-_kun_ kan jauh, kasihan kalau Sasuke-_kun_ pulang dengan sandal hanya sebelah. Jadi... b-bagaimana?"

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke memperhatikan perubahan wajah Hinata dengan seksama. Pandangan mata gadis itu tertuju pada arah lain, bukan padanya, ketika Hinata bicara. Mungkin gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan matanya. Pipi Hinata yang bersemu sedikit pun tidak luput dari perhatian Sasuke.

_Lucu_, batin Sasuke.

Ia diam sebentar, memikirkan penawaran dari Hinata. _Well_, bukan penawaran yang buruk, sebenarnya. Sasuke pun tak harus mengambil resiko kakinya tertusuk benda asing di jalan...

"Oke," Sasuke setuju. "Pinjam sandalmu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata. Inginnya, Sasuke bilang '_sudahlah lakukan saja_', namun ia urungkan keinginannya. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan menatap Hinata.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Hinata mau tak mau melepaskan sandalnya. Gadis itu sedikit mengernyit saat telapak kakinya bersentuhan dengan tanah yang agak basah.

Sasuke memakai sandal Hinata. Agak tidak nyaman juga, karena sandal itu agak kekecilan untuk kaki Sasuke. Kalau tidak sedang terdesak keadaan sih, Sasuke ogah memakai sandal ungu bermotif bunga-bunga tersebut. Apa nanti kata dunia? Runtuh, deh, imejnya sebagai cowok keren. Sasuke membayangkan Itachi yang bakal menertawainya habis-habisan kalau pemuda itu lihat...

"Ayo naik," ujar Sasuke setelah pemuda itu berlutut membelakangi Hinata.

"Na-naik?" Untunglah Sasuke sedang membelakanginya, sehingga pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah semerah tomat ranum.

"Hn. Atau kau mau ambil resiko kakimu kena benda asing di jalan?"

_Ah..._

"Baiklah..." kata Hinata dengan suara pelan. Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Pemuda itu memegangi kedua kakinya, satu suara _hmph_, lalu Sasuke berdiri.

"Kau lumayan berat juga, ya.."

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Hei—_uhukk_! Jangan cekik aku!"

"Oops, _gomennasai_, Sasuke-kun. Tidak disengaja."

.

.

.

Entah sekarang Hinata harus berterimakasih pada anak-anak nakal itu, atau tidak, karena sudah menyembunyikan sandalnya. Kalau mereka tidak menyembunyikan sandalnya, Hinata sekarang mungkin sedang akan membuka pagar rumahnya, mungkin disambut Neji-niisan di teras rumah.

Karena anak-anak itu menyembunyikan sandalnya, sekarang ia berada di dalam gendongan Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda paling keren di seantero Kampung Konoha.

_Well_, bukannya Hinata tidak senang... tapi... ah, Hinata sedikit berharap bahwa anak-anak itu menyembunyikan sandalnya Uzumaki Naruto saja, daripada Uchiha Sasuke.

Membayangkan sekarang Naruto menggendongnya membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Sasuke supaya bayangan itu menghilang.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar dan agak sinis.

"A-_ah..._ tidak ada..."

Namun Hinata bisa mendengar Sasuke yang menggumamkan "_gadis aneh_"sambil membenarkan posisinya menggendong Hinata.

.

.

.

Mimpi apa Sasuke semalam...

Tidak pernah sekalipun di benaknya terlintas kalau ia akan terjebak di masjid selepas tarawih bersama Hyuuga Hinata, cewek paling pemalu—tapi manis, Sasuke mengakui—seantero Konoha.

Tapi syukurlah, Hinata tidak pernah punya catatan kelam di masa lalu Sasuke. Mungkin kalau yang sandalnya disembunyikan itu sandalnya Hyuuga Hanabi, Sasuke tak akan berbaik hati menggendong adik Hinata yang arogan itu sampai ke rumah.

Hanabi tidak pernah menyukai Sasuke, alasannya apa, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu. Yang pasti, kalau Sasuke lewat di depan Hanabi, gadis berambut cokelat itu langsung menghadiahinya _death glare_. Masih segar di ingatan Sasuke sewaktu Hanabi "meracuni" tehnya dengan merica sewaktu bertandang ke rumah Hyuuga untuk meminta bantuan dana demi menyelenggarakan acara 17 Agustus.

Sasuke bukannya tidak mengenal Hinata. Ia sudah sangat mengenal Hinata, meski bukan dalam konteks mereka dekat. Tapi, saat seseorang sudah bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu sejak kalian masih TK, pastilah kalian mengenal sifat-sifat orang tersebut. Walaupun kalian tidak begitu dekat.

Kenyataannya memang begitu.

Semua anak-anak di Kampung Konoha punya kisah hidup yang serupa: terjebak di sekolah yang sama dengan orang-orang yang itu-itu saja.

Hinata tidak punya kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Sifatnya yang pemalu juga tidak membantu. Kalau bicara, ia selalu terbata-bata. Namun ada kalanya Hinata bicara lancar, kepercayaan dirinya membumbung tinggi, dan tidak pemalu. Tapi tidak bertahan lama.

Tapi Hinata anak yang baik. Apalagi kalau berada di sekitar teman-teman dekatnya, Hinata seringkali menjadi dirinya sendiri... yang percaya diri dan menyenangkan, namun bicaranya tetap pelan dan terkadang terbata, namun sifatnya yang pemalu tak pernah hilang.

Bukannya sedikit jumlah lawan jenis yang menaruh perhatian pada Hinata.

Dan tentu saja mereka rela melakukan apa saja untuk bertukar tempat dengan Sasuke sekarang ini.

"Sumpah, Hinata. Kau makan apa sih? Tubuhmu kecil tapi beratmu seperti seorang ibu-ibu—_berhenti mencekik leherku atau kujatuhkan kau di sini_!"

"Maaf... kau bilang apa tadi, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada manis. Tapi manisnya palsu, seperti gula sintetis.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. "Uhm. Tidak ada."

"_Bagus_... lebih baik kau diam saja soal badanku yang berat ini, ya... Jangan biarkan aku mencekik lehermu yang indah itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Hinata meraba bordiran lambang keluarga Uchiha yang tersemat di bagian belakang baju yang Sasuke kenakan. Telunjuknya merasakan tektsur dari sulaman benang merah yang membentuk bagian kipas yang atas. Bagian bawah serta tangkai kipas dibordir dengan benang berwarna putih.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa ki-kipas Uchiwa ini jadi lambang keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Hinata. "A-apa lambang ini begitu penting bagimu? Aku lihat kau punya lambang ini hampir di setiap baju kepunyaanmu."

"Tentu saja Uchiwa itu penting," Sasuke sedikit mendengus. Berat badan Hinata mulai membuatnya kewalahan. Rumah Hinata tinggal empat ratus meter lagi. "Untuk menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa kami ini Uchiha. Uchiha itu kuat. Uchiha itu tangguh. Uchiha itu pemberani."

"Dari mana asal mulanya kipas ini?"

"Buyut-buyut-buyutnya kakekku, Kakek Madara, dulunya seorang pejuang sebelum dia menjadi perantau," ujar Sasuke.

_Hm, hm_, Hinata bergumam, meminta Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Waktu sampai di Kampung Konoha ini, dia menemukan panggilan jiwanya yang sebenarnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Pedagang sate."

_Krik krik_.

"Ah.. _e-etto_, s-silahkan lanjutkan, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Dia sukses menjadi satu-satunya pedagang sate di kampung ini. Usahanya diwariskan turun temurun. Makanya," Sasuke berhenti untuk memberi efek dramatis. "Kipas Uchiwa itu jadi lambang keluarga Uchiha. Untuk mengingatkan generasi-generasi selanjutnya bahwa kalau tanpa kipas itu, kami tidak akan sesukses ini sekarang."

"Di dalam surat wasiatnya, Kakek Madara berpesan pada kami agar selalu menggunakan kipas tradisional itu kalau sedang membakar sate. Kipas angin dilarang."

"Oh... Fugaku-_jisan_ sekarang ada di generasi ke berapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tujuh."

"Itachi-_san_ nantinya b-berniat mengurusi bisnis sate ini?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin tidak."

Hinata mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa memang?" tanya Sasuke.

"E-eh, soalnya kami sekeluarga suka sekali dengan satenya keluarga Uchiha. Bumbunya enak, sih... Makanya kami sering beli."

"Hn? Begitu?"

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai," Sasuke menurunkan Hinata di teras rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Neji yang sedang duduk di teras sambil memotong kuku menyambut kedatangan mereka. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu langsung berdiri dari kursi kayu berpelitur, buru-buru menghampiri Hinata.

"Kenapa pulangnya malam sekali, Hinata?" tanya Neji. _Telanjang kaki pula_, Neji menambahkan dalam pikirannya.

"Sandalku yang sebelah kiri hilang, Neji-_niisan_. Oh, Sasuke-_kun_, sebentar ya," Hinata pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke yang saling adu tatapan tajam.

Neji menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka yang kentara, tak perlu repot-repot membuatnya implisit.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah ketus.

"Sandal Hinata hilang... kau juga?"

"Hn. Yang kanan."

"Lalu kau ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dengan menggendong Hinata, begitu?"

"Ap—tentu saja tidak! Kalau aku tidak menggendong Hinata, mungkin adikmu itu kakinya sudah lecet-lecet kena benda asing di jalan. Atau kena cegat pria asing."

Sedikit bagian dalam hati Neji membenarkan perkataan Sasuke, namun lantas tidak langsung membuat pemuda itu luluh dan berterimakasih pada Sasuke. Pada akhirnya, Neji hanya bisa menyerah, tidak ada gunanya beradu mulut dengan si Uchiha Keras Kepala dan Manja _a.k.a_ Sasuke.

Keduanya masih saling adu _death glare_ saat Hinata kembali dan membawa sepasang sandal di tangan.

"Eh? Sandalku mau dikemanakan, Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"_E-etto ..._ Neji-_niisan_ tidak keberatan, kan, kalau aku pinjamkan sandalnya pada Sasuke-_kun_?"

Neji tadinya mau berkata _ya, aku keberatan_. Namun Neji akhirnya kalah setelah Hinata mengeluarkan jurus mata berbinar-binar plus tatapan memelas andalannya.

"Errr ... tidak." Neji berkata setengah hati. Tapi ini kan bulan penuh berkah, tidak ada salahnya kan berbagi dengan sesama dengan hati yang tulus?

"Nih, Sasuke-_kun_. Sandal kita ditinggal saja di sini," Hinata menyerahkan sandal milik Neji, yang langsung diterima Sasuke dengan senang hati. Sandal itu terlalu besar dua ukuran untuk kaki Sasuke, namun biarlah, daripada memakai sandal belang itu sampai ke rumah dan ditertawai Itachi?

"Malam, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada punggung Sasuke yang perlahan beranjak menjauh.

Sasuke berbalik, membalasnya lambaian Hinata sebentar sambil tersenyum amat tipis. "_Arigatou_."

.

.

**おわり**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **N**ote: Yap... _fin _*dengan gajenya*

Yup ... fic ini seharusnya dipost saat bulan Ramadhan kemarin... tapi author baru dapet idenya pas malam takbiran dan diketik ngebut-ngebut, tapi ujung-ujungnya publish hari ini x_x

Eniwei, karena sekarang masih masuk suasana Idul Fitri, author mau meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan author, atas keterlambatan mengupdate fic (bagi yang nungguin.. eh, memang ada?), pendeknya sebuah chapter, plot yang kurang mengesankan... maafin ya, minna? :)

Semoga kita masih bisa bertemu dengan Ramadhan tahun selanjutnya dan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya . Amin... ^^

Beramah-ramahlah dengan kerabat kalau main ke rumah mereka, biar dikasih THR banyak haha /apa

Eh, iya. Ini fic cocoknya ditaro di genre apa sih?

Baibai,

Helena.

word count: 2,215 words (story only)


End file.
